


最后赢家

by eccentriclin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentriclin/pseuds/eccentriclin
Summary: 参本解禁，是个沙雕甜文





	最后赢家

“我要走了，”杰森的表情就像是把贴歪的手机膜扣下来，然后用餐巾纸擦上两遍再贴回去一样，沧桑又狼狈得透着显示屏的我不想：“我居然会相信你们，绝对是路上被毒藤暗算了。”

提姆翻了一个远超标准的白眼，看到的人大概都要怀疑一下他到底存在于三维还是二维，他抱着抱枕，明显的兴致缺缺，但更明显的对杰森居然还对跑路抱有期待嗤之以鼻。

提姆心里有数但提姆不说。

达米安在这点上就不那么体贴的能照顾杰森的野望，以及发起人迪克的心情。他凉凉开口：“说得好像你以为自己能逃得掉似的，陶德。”

迪克弱弱抗议：“嘿，小D，你说得我好像是大魔王一样，我只是想一家子一起玩个游戏，哪有那么夸张？”

他指着正在分享美妆po主的卡珊和斯蒂芬，“你看，姑娘们都没你那么夸张。”

“那是因为对于卡珊和斯蒂芬来说，到底是电影马拉松还是狼人杀并没有什么不同，”芭芭拉看着显示屏头都不抬平淡接过话，“但鉴于你们几个人之间在过去十年发生过不止一次流血事件，我猜想这种游戏可能会带来的负面影响远比它本身的刺激性更刺激一点。”

迪克垂死挣扎：“就是因为曾经发生过误会，所以才需要游戏来解除误会啊！”

提姆开口：“……你认真的吗迪克？”

迪克心说，我当然不是。

但是看着提姆那双蓝眼睛，他举起右手：“当然，提姆。”

提姆冷酷地说：“那这个点子糟透了。”

迪克心碎了一地，他那个听话可爱的提姆到底去哪儿了！叛逆期到底还要多久才能过去！

然后迪克听到提姆说：“好吧，算我一个。”

感谢上帝，提姆还爱他。

杰森抗议：“小红，我以为我们一头！”

提姆不搭理他，认真地和迪克商量：“那一会能给我狼牌吗？”

……这会还不明白他想干什么他们都白活了。

阿福及时出现：“很遗憾，提摩西少爷，发牌的是我。我已经接下了作为法官的工作，为了游戏的公平。”

提姆把自己埋进抱枕里爪子开始磨沙发。

一旁的史蒂芬妮腾出一只手给他顺毛：“好啦提宝，你还可以坑死他们呀。”

卡珊保持沉默，但看史蒂芬妮的眼神明显不同了。

杜克作为最后一根稻草拍了拍杰森的肩膀，给他了一个别挣扎了，早死早超生的眼神。

杰森终于叹了口气，把自己扔回到沙发里，“这绝对是我这辈子做过的最错误的选择。”

迪克诚意不足的开口安抚：“好了，杰，没那么糟糕，你们到底都在想什么，只是个游戏。说起来你们都知道规则吧？”

一半点头，一半摇头。

“……不会吧，我都知道你们竟然不知道吗？”

“把你窃喜的表情收好或许我们能收获更多震惊，你在得意什么，格雷森，”达米安放下手机毫不客气开口，“德雷克知道这种无聊的小孩子游戏我不惊讶，我更好奇为什么连杰森都知道。他明明都没有凑够一盘的朋友。”

迪克好奇：“你不是不知道规则吗，达米？你怎么知道一盘多少人？”

达米安被噎住，发出一声咋舌，移开视线决定不继续说话。

“迪克，有些问题还是不要问出口更好，”芭芭拉终于从电脑屏幕上抬起头，平静如往的表情下藏着一丝揶揄，“点到为止。”

迪克扫了一眼达米安的手机，瞬间了然，转移话题：“okay，那我先说说基本规则，人数这么少的话，我们干脆屠城吧，也就是说狼人把平民杀光算赢，平民票完所有狼人算赢。现在一共是八个人……这样的话，两神两狼四个平民？”

芭芭拉思索了一下，“平民会不会太多了？毕竟你要考虑我们和普通玩家并不太相同，如果四个平民，狼牌的生存恐怕会相当艰难。”

迪克想了一下，表示赞同：“但是三狼三人对平民玩家来说也难度太大了，毕竟我们当中有新手。”

芭芭拉沉吟：“引入其他角色卡呢？”

迪克有些迟疑：“会不会太复杂？”

提姆开口：“我觉得可以考虑，毕竟如果单纯是基本局难度不够高，而且人数分配总觉得有点麻烦。如果引入新卡，介绍清楚其实对于我们来说理解并不是多难的事情。不过加哪个角色？”

芭芭拉想了想然后说：“加一张丘比特吧。”

杜克举手：“……你们能不能先解释一下你们刚刚都在说什么？”

讨论的仨人这才意识到其他人的一脸雾水。一直没加入讨论的杰森开口：“狼人杀的基本规则很简单，发完身份卡后各人确认好自己身份卡。然后天黑所有人闭眼，第一次狼人睁眼，确认同伴身份，然后指定受害者，可以是任何人，包括他们自己；当然，他们也可以选择不杀人。然后狼人闭眼，女巫睁眼，确认死者，手上有药，救不救，手上有毒，毒不毒。女巫闭眼后预言家睁眼，预言家可以查一个人的身份，如果是狼人就是坏人身份，除狼人外全部是好身份。然后天亮睁眼，首先竞选警长，选定警长后法官公布昨晚死了几个人，死了的是谁，死亡角色不可以再发言。警长决定是以他顺时针还是逆时针发言，玩家依次发言投出嫌疑人，最后警长归纳总结，aka归票，警长有1.5票，票数最多的玩家身份死亡，不可以再发言。然后再重复这一步，屠城局就是指直到所有狼人都被杀，或者所有平民死亡，游戏结束，一方获胜。”

在场所有人给杰森鼓掌，斯蒂芬感慨：“感谢老天，负责解说的是杰森，不然恐怕我们今天是玩不上了。”

芭芭拉清了清嗓子。

斯蒂芬捂嘴，并给自己的嘴拉上了拉锁。

杜克提问：“丘比特又是什么？”

芭芭拉解释：“特殊身份牌，属于神牌，可以指定任意两个人成为情人，情人中一人死去另一人殉情。如果情人两人同属一个阵营，那么获胜同基本规则相同，如果属于不同阵营，那么与丘比特形成第三阵营，除掉所有人后获胜。”

卢克了然：“也就是有概率构成第三方，是吗？”

提姆肯定：“对，丘比特的胜负跟情人不跟整体。只要情人活到最后丘比特就算赢了。”

卡珊发言：“明白。”

迪克补充一些规则：“一人发言的时候其他人不能插话不能打断，丘比特指认后阿福会顺时针走一圈提醒被选为情人的两人……”阿福欠了欠身表示了然，迪克扫视了众人一圈，“大概就这些，还有什么补充吗？”

“既然如此，”阿福说，“那么，各位少爷和小姐们，暮色降临，请闭眼。”

流程还算顺利，阿福显然很有经验，即便闭眼的各位试图分辨出更多可能是动作或者气息的变化，包括他发声的方向，以及朝向的方向，借以获得更多的有利信息，但是显然，想从老管家手里得到信息这点上，他们失败了。

天亮后，在阿福说完上警后，有游戏经验的几人齐齐举手。芭芭拉首先上警，她发言很简单：“我就是上警说句话，以免我第一晚死了都没有机会说话。好的，我退警了。过。”

其他新人听完连忙看向迪克，迪克被八只眼睛盯得不自在，最终表示每个人都有上警的机会。

斯蒂芬第二个上警：“什么，如果不上警第一轮被杀的话不能说话吗？这一点也不合理，那第一轮死的人岂不是很惨，根本没说什么话。”

她说完反应了一会才补充：“哦，我退警了！过！”

卡珊下一个发言：“赞同，退，过。”

杜克接着女孩们发言：“虽然我想第一晚应该没人杀我，但是我还是以防万一上来说句话。假如我死了的话，我怀疑提姆。退警，过。”

下一个发言的提姆：“……为什么怀疑我？我看上去像是想杀你的人吗？！”

他愤愤发言：“我们可是一起编程的交情，杜克！我以为你怀疑谁都不会怀疑我！”

他呼出一口气，迅速地进入公事公办的状态：“好吧，无论如何，因为我不确定第一夜的受害人是不是我，而且我是一张平民牌，所以我还是给所有与我同阵营的人好好分析一下现在的现状。目前第一夜我们没有任何线索，如果昨晚有谁听到了什么有嫌疑的响动，我建议如果有机会再发言的时候能够和其他人分享一下。首先，第一夜可能出现几种情况，第一，最普通的，第一夜出现了第一个受害者。鉴于我们之间互相都有些私人恩怨，我其实个人并不建议将私人恩怨参考其中，因为这样栽赃嫁祸的可能性太大了。还是找发言中的漏洞，然后再下定结论比较好。当然，还有可能出现死两个人，那就是狼人非常幸运达成双杀了，但是鉴于阿福没有说游戏结束，那看来狼人的运气并不算好。但假如即便如此依旧两个受害人，那么有两种情况，情人是人神组合，又或者，女巫第一轮把药用出去了。并且药对了人。当然，还有第三种可能性，就是平安夜，aka没有人死亡，那么我们就又面临两种情况，一，女巫把药用了出去，二，狼人没有杀人。我现在建议预言家能够先不要站出来，等下一轮基本明了的时候再挑明身份，以及验了谁的身份。我现在想到的大概是这些，退警，过。”

提姆后发言的达米安冷言冷语：“德雷克，你人缘未免太差了，毕竟我也想说，如果我死了，肯定是你干的。不过看在你分析还算合理的份上，我可以考虑，不落井下石。还有，我相信，在带领你们取胜这件事上，我是最好的选择，所以，我不退警，过。”

杰森发言：“小红嫌疑三票，如果我死了，我肯定投你。毕竟你巴不得我死，不是吗？我对领导位置没什么兴趣，所以，我退警，过。”

迪克看了看委屈巴巴的提姆，开口安抚：“放心，提姆，我相信你。”

然后他清了清嗓子，发表了长达十分钟的上警宣言。

当迪克说过的一瞬间，几乎所有人都举手：“阿福！现在追加规则所有人发言不能超过三十秒还来得及吗！”

阿福遗憾地回答：“或许我们下一局可以考虑这一点，但是各位少爷小姐，我想现在恐怕有点晚。”

迪克委屈。

不过如果说是从迪克和达米安中挑出一个警长，除了达米安以外的所有人还是不约而同的选择了迪克。

毕竟前者只是话多一点，后者绝对是个噩梦。

达米安不爽咋舌，阿福公布第一晚的结果：“好消息是，昨夜是个平安夜。”

迪克决定从他左手开始发言。第一个发言的是达米安，他毫不客气开口：“我投格雷森。过。”

达米安旁边坐着的是卡珊，卡珊迟疑了一下，然后摇了摇头：“过。”

斯蒂芬捏着卡珊的肩膀不甚赞同：“卡珊，你不发言多浪费啊！我也没什么思路，下次能不能先让提姆发言，这样我好歹还能做个选择题，我讨厌填空题！然后，过！”

提姆叹了口气：“斯蒂芬，你好歹自己有个思考的过程……好吧，如果是我来分析的话，现在有两种可能，第一，女巫用了药，第二狼人没杀人。如果女巫用了药，希望能站出来说一下，这样好歹我们能确认一个好身份，预言家如果验出了狼人也建议说一下，如果没验出，建议就不要跳了。不过如果狼人没有杀人的话，我怀疑迪克和杰森。前者是因为第一夜平安夜有点像他的风格，后者是因为太不像他的风格反而让人生出怀疑。如果票的话，我投……”他避开迪克的眼神，果断下定论，“我投迪克。”

芭芭拉轻笑着开口：“信息不够多，我暂且弃票，但是我下一轮想稍微关注一下提姆的发言。所以希望下一轮还是这个发言顺序。过。”

杰森耸了耸肩：“我投迪基和小红，你们俩话都太多了，实在有点烦人。而且小红的发言我总觉得——你在洗清自己的同时带节奏，我说的没错吧，提姆，你所有的发言都像你以往一样，站在自己是好人的角度，可我们谁知道你这张人皮下面是不是狼呢？不过第一轮一定要投一个人的话，”杰森挑了挑嘴角，“我在加上个砝码，恭喜迪基又获一票。所以，迪基这轮死定了对吧？”

杜克叹了口气：“所以我们为什么要选一个警长，就是为了投死他吗？这简直没道理，不，我弃票。”

迪克最终发言：“……我还有说什么的必要吗？”

答案是显然的。

第一轮迪克被票死，游戏继续。

第二轮后，卡珊被杀。

达米安还没来得及开口，斯蒂芬抢先发言：“太过分了！到底是谁杀了卡珊！她甚至都没怎么说话！”

达米安皱了皱鼻子，倒是意外绅士的把第一发言机会让给了斯蒂芬。

斯蒂芬愤愤不平：“我甚至不明白这个人为什么要这么做！这毫无道理！提宝！你一定要找出凶手！过！”

提姆叹了口气：“没必要这么真情实感，斯蒂芬，这只是个游戏。以及，现在看来我想女巫第一轮应该是把药用出去了。预言家如果还活着希望能站出来说一下你验过的身份，毕竟还剩六个人，我们假设最糟糕的情况，现在两只狼都活着，死去的恰好是两个平民，那么也就是说，只要再死一个平民，游戏就结束了，狼人就获胜了，”他面带忧虑，“当然，这是最糟糕的可能性，现实可能比这好得多，但是现在身份牌至关重要。谁是好身份，谁是坏身份，如果有人清楚，我希望他能站出来。至于这轮我票的对象，我选杰森。理由和我上一轮一样，因为我很难相信我们之中的有谁会对女孩子动手，而他最不可能，所以我反而怀疑这是他的障眼法，因为，这会降低他的嫌疑值。所以这一轮，我票杰森。过。”

芭芭拉发言：“我是个好身份，并不是平民。我跟一票，而且我相信杜克和我做出同样的选择，过。”

杰森挑眉：“小红，你的推理根本是建立在确定我是狼人的前提下，太可笑了，你的老师就这么教导你的吗？还是说，这是你把嫌疑转嫁到我身上的方法？各位，各位——你们真的相信他的一派胡言吗？这个小骗子说谎的时候可远比说真话的时候多！当然，我猜你们并不会相信我，所以我会把我这票给他，”他扯了扯嘴角，“我会送你去地狱的，提姆。因为我确定，你才是真正的狼人，一只披着人皮的狼崽子。过。”

杜克迟疑了一下：“我……我的确听到狼人发言的时候杰森那边隐约有抬手的声音，”他有些遗憾的看着杰森，“抱歉，伙计，但我票给你。从我的角度，你的嫌疑更大。”

达米安冷酷地附和：“加我一票，陶德，你的动作声音未免有点太大了。”

杰森在面对被票死得现状后挑眉，然后露出一个危险的笑容：“好吧，既然如此，我自爆，”然后他拍拍杜克的肩，“伙计，有时候听到的太多可不是什么好事。我带走杜克。”

“那么容我宣布，”阿福敲了一下手边的铃铛，“游戏结束。”

除了提姆，芭芭拉和卡珊，其他人楞了一下，没能立刻反应过来。

“获胜的是芭芭拉小姐，达米安少爷，以及——”阿福不紧不慢地宣布，“提摩西少爷。”

达米安第一个反应过来，他冲到提姆面前，愤愤不平：“你自刀骗了我的药？！”

提姆翻了个白眼：“我们是‘情人’，我当然知道你不会放着我死然后给我殉情，还有这都是为了赢，你到底在生什么气？”

其他人终于反应过来，准备制止一场血案发生，却没想到情况急转直下，出乎他们的预料之外。

“哦，是吗？”达米安变脸一样从容的举起录音中的手机，“我们是情人，这可是你说的。”

“……”提姆愣了半晌，突然反应过来，面红耳赤地去抢手机，“该死的，小混蛋，你算计我！”

斯蒂芬悄悄跟卡珊吐槽：“这是重点吗？”

卡珊安抚拍拍她。

“不过卡珊，你怎么知道的，”斯蒂芬好奇，“关于提姆居然是狼人这件事。”

卡珊露出一个无奈地笑容：“我是预言家。”

迪克失魂落魄地走到芭芭拉身边坐下：“……所以这到底是怎么回事？”

芭芭拉思索了一下：“狼人杀游戏的介绍是达米安拜托我，然后我伪造了你订阅的杂志邮件发给你的。”

她微微一笑：

“信息掌握度决定了，谁，才是最后赢家，不是吗？”


End file.
